A number of deficiencies and problems associated with the electrical-mechanical interface of real time locating system (RTLS) tag transmitters, particularly related to the antenna interface are identified herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions these identified problems are embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.